


Imagination

by 4shiki4



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4shiki4/pseuds/4shiki4





	Imagination

Imagination

Loki向来不认为Thor有着足够的智慧——无数次被他制造出的幻影欺骗的雷神本人便是最好的证明。  
到目前为止，Thor的脑袋似乎只记住了Odin、召唤雷电和挥动  
锤子。若是想让雷神学会除此之外的什么，比起反复教授以期在他那容量有限的脑中留下模糊的印象,让Thor通过本能亦或是原始的欲望来“领悟”会是更简单而有效的办法。

Loki花了漫长的时间耐心地爱抚他那被锁链牢牢捆缚住的兄长，用浓厚的亲吻封住Thor的咆哮。雷神在他巧舌的拨弄之下初次体会到乳头也能给男人带来强烈的快感，而Loki手指极富技巧的爱抚在他健壮的身躯上点燃了情欲的火焰。  
邪神俯下身去，从hor隆起的胸肌一直亲吻到他的人鱼线，他灵巧的舌尖探进Thor的肚脐缓慢舔弄，得意地发觉雷神的身体在自己身下绷紧。Loki微微抬起头来，满意地凝视着兄长肚脐处的湿润光泽。Thor在他的目光之下难堪地扭动，含糊地咕哝 起来。  
Loki再度滑下，毫不犹豫地含住Thor勃发的欲望，同时用手指顺着性器上凸起的脉络

轻抚，雷神在他的碰触之下苦闷地呻吟出声。Loki大力吮吸Thor的阴茎，用舌头擦过性器前端的窄缝，舔掉渗出的前液，而后将Thor含得更深，换来兄长越发急促的喘息。吐出沾满了自己唾液的阴茎，邪神转而含住Thor紧绷的小球，原本握住兄长阴茎根部的手指下滑到雷神的会阴处轻柔地爱抚。这样的刺激对Thor来说显然太过了——伴随一声低吼，金发的神明全身剧烈颤抖着，把精华射进他口中。  
雷神的精液就像他预期的那样腥臭而苦涩，然而Loki还是像饮用甘美的蜜酒一样将兄长的白浊全数吞下。邪神故意在吞咽时发出了很大的声响，让目不能视的Thor知道他的弟弟干了些什么。在Loki的口中达到高潮的事实让Thor的双颊因剧烈的羞耻感涨红，Loki可以想见隐藏在黑色布条之下的那双蔚蓝眼眸瞪圆了的样子。  
Loki轻笑着把手指探到兄长从未被人开拓过的后穴入口处轻轻揉弄，他用一个咒语完成了润滑，无视Thor的拒绝，强硬地把食指插进雷神紧致而火热的所在。Thor的肠壁像是某种生物一样紧紧绞缠住入侵的手指，那种绝妙的触感令Loki的喘息变得粗重起来。他粗暴地把中指和无名指一并插入Thor的体内搅动，享受兄长痛苦的闷哼。舔了舔突然变得干燥起来的嘴唇，Loki勾起手指，寻找足以让Thor疯狂的那一点。  
雷神坚实的背部在他的指尖触到某一点时弓起，Loki挑高嘴角，手指变换着力道反复顶过兄长的敏感点，偶尔还用指甲刮擦。Thor的胸膛剧烈起伏，粗哑的喘息回响在狭小的囚室之内。  
确认Thor的甬道已经足够柔软，Loki慢条斯理地抽出手指，召唤来按自己阴茎的形状塑成的金块，抵在金发神祇后穴的入口处打转。金属冰冷的触感从雷神的喉间引出含混的呻吟，而当金块被强硬地推挤进他体内时，那声呻吟拔高为嘶嘶的抽气声。  
如果单看Loki纤瘦的外表，很难想象他的尺寸能让绝大多数Asgard的神族感到羞愧或是嫉妒。Thor分开双唇，仿佛这样就能缓解从身体最隐秘的部分传来的疼痛和异样感。  
Loki冰冷的手指顺着兄长的唇线缓缓描摹，而后探入Thor口中，夹住他的舌头翻搅，来不及吞咽的唾液从Thor的唇角流下。Loki  
的手指解除了对Thor舌头的禁锢，转而模仿起性交的动作在Thor温暖的口腔内抽插起来。他的另一只手握住金块底部，把阳具状的长物往Thor体内插得更深。Thor含糊地呜咽起来，Loki抽出沾满兄长唾液的手指，咬住雷神饱满的下唇，同时继续用性器状的金块开拓Thor柔软的内部。  
冰冷的金属逐渐被体温所温暖，敏感点被反复摩擦让Thor的喘息变得迷乱，Loki顺着兄长的脖颈一路舔弄，吻住滚动的喉结，最后一口咬在Thor厚实的肩膀上。疼痛仿佛增添了Thor的快感，他的呻吟变得更大声。Loki舔去从伤口处渗出的血液，不漏过任何一滴。他灵巧地转动金块，重复着抽送的动作，从Thor的身体内引出浪潮般的快感。雷神一度喷发过的性器早已再度勃起，前液从龟头不断渗出，他颤动的阴茎仿佛在乞求Loki的触碰一般。邪神刻意避开Thor的直立，继续用金块碾磨兄长的肠壁，从他喉间诱出另一声嘶哑的呻吟。  
Thor的阴茎在丝毫没被碰触的情况下再度抽动着射出了粘稠的精液，白浊的液体劲头十足地喷溅在雷神紧实的小腹上，甚至有部分落到了他覆满肌肉的前胸。  
Loki揪住兄长硬挺的乳头搓揉，Thor的喉咙颤动着，一声混杂了愉悦和苦痛的呻吟从他的唇间溢出。纤长的手指终于放开被拧得红肿的小粒，顺着Thor的胸膛滑过颤动的侧腹，最终停留在被阳物状的金块撑开的秘所，摩挲后穴边缘的褶皱，不时恶意地将金块更深地顶进Thor体内，换来雷神难耐的低沉喘息。  
无需前端的抚慰、只靠后穴就达到了高潮的事实似乎击溃了雷神的自傲，Loki扯开蒙住Thor双眼的布条，湛蓝的眼眸中已经不见了最初的反抗——相反，现在的它们正因性欲而湿润。  
“舔它，我的兄弟。”Loki抽出原本深埋在Thor体内的金块，推到雷神唇边，低声劝诱。高涨的欲望让他的声音中混入了一丝颤抖。Thor顺从地张开嘴，含住金块吸吮，那景象令Loki的阴茎抽痛起来。  
看吧，Thor就是这样从性欲中习得了对他的服从。  
Loki嗜虐地想着。带着几分急躁，他把不能更硬的勃起从裤子中解放出来，火热的性器伴随着“啪”的一声打到了Thor脸上。  
“现在，来舔我的。”雷神吐出金块的头部，偏过头，含住Loki勃发的性器舔弄。他生涩的技巧从另一种意义上极大地取悦了Loki，邪神揪住兄长的金发，粗鲁地把自己更深地埋进Thor火热湿润的口腔中。  
他重复着对Thor口腔的折磨，直到感觉到高潮临近，Loki喘息着退出Thor的口腔，他把雷神翻过身去，掐住Thor的臀肉，狠狠撞进兄长体内。伴随着一声混合了痛苦和满足的呻吟，Thor承受了他的入侵，肠壁紧紧绞缠住Loki的阴茎。  
雷神的肩膀剧烈颤抖着，Loki咬住下唇，把自己往Thor体内撞得更深，激烈的肉体碰撞声和断断续续的呻吟及喘息成为了此时仅有的声音。  
几次大力的抽插之后，Loki低吼着在兄长体内释放了热流。  
“Thor……”他低喃着倒在雷神身上。Thor喘息着拥住他的兄弟，粗糙的大手拂过紧贴住Loki前额的汗湿的长刘海，而后惯性地落到他的脖颈上。  
Loki当然明白即便处于盛怒之下，Thor也不会扼住自己的脖子，但这并不代表他会喜欢被这么碰触。邪神皱起眉，拂开Thor的手。  
“Loki。”Thor完全不似刚经历过一场激烈性爱的声音从他头顶传来——如果不去计较其中所带的一丝慌张的话。  
Loki睁开眼——所以刚才他见鬼的是在梦中——抬头仰视着他名义上的兄长，Asgard正统的继承人，Thor Odinson。他让水汽聚集在自己翠绿的眼中，故作可怜地晃了下捆缚住自己手脚的锁链：“你真的认为这样的环境能带给我安眠吗，我的兄弟？”  
Thor永远也无法抗拒这样的演技。  
雷神英挺的眉毛痛苦地皱起，片刻之后他垂下视线，艰难地摇了摇头：“不，Loki，但这是你应该接受的惩罚。”  
两种矛盾的感情正撕扯着Thor内心的事实让Loki感受到一股难言的快意，他微微偏过头去，隐藏起一个得意的坏笑。

噢，他那愚蠢的、重感情的哥哥。

Loki知道，他的幻想成为现实的那天终会到来。


End file.
